A Riot in Secret
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: Snape is fed up with Draco being disrespectful and decides to teach Draco a lesson in humility. VERY MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT! SS/DM


/ It starts off at Slughorn's Christmas Party just after Draco has been brought over to Slughorn for "gatecrashing". Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince for all you dimwits that don't know.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Oh, now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccoughing again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

They left, Snape leading the way, Malfoy looking resentful. Snape led Draco to an abandoned classroom down the corridor and ushered him inside, locking the door behind them.

"Draco, you have got to be more careful. People are beginning to suspect you are behind the things that have been happening." Snape said harshly. He walked towards Draco, keeping his body between the boy and the door.

Draco looked between Snape and the door, trying to calculate the best way to get out of the room before being captured. He moved back further, aligning himself with a gap in the chairs that would give him access to the doorway. Snape followed him.

"How can you prove that it is me that has done these things? Anyone could have given her that necklace," said Draco defensively, moving into the gap and beginning to walk towards the door slowly.

Snape smirked and moved around Draco, effectively cutting him off from his escape plan.

"Oh no Draco, you're not leaving this classroom until I get the truth," snarled Snape, backing Draco against the wall. He pressed his body into Draco's pinning him there while he loooked down at the boy. His hair hung forwards, brushing Draco's face slightly.

Draco struggled against Snape's body, pressing himself harder and harder against the man. It was either be pinned against the wall or press against Snape and try to get free. Draco struggled harder and Snape grabbed his shoulders roughly. Draco felt himself rubbing against something that was hardish and his eyes went wide. Instead of not struggling, he moved faster and harder against Snape and a felt a blush spreading across his cheeks as he felt himself get tough in response to Snape's hardness.

Snape smirked as he felt the boy get erect under him. Moving one hand from Draco's shoulders to his chin, Snape grasped it hard and pressed his lips against Draco's, moving them softly at first but getting rougher as Draco didn't pull away.

Draco opened his mouth to let Snape's tongue in to explore. Snape flicked his tongue everywhere, caressing the spots that made Draco moan and massaging the boy's tongue with his own. Draco moaned and moved his hands to Snape's hair, gripping it tightly and pressing himself closer to Snape, rubbing his groin against the mans. Draco was getting more erect as they kissed and he could feel Snape doing the same.

The man moved his hand from Draco's chin to the back of his head, pressing him closer, tongue still exploring the boys mouth, drinking in his exquisite taste. Snape began to press himself against Draco, rubbing their clothed erections together and moaning himself.

When Snape finally pulled away from Draco, the boy had his arms wrapped around Snape's neck and tangled in his hair. His eyes were glazed in lust and his lips were swollen from the kissing. They were both panting heavily and Snape slid his hand down to the front of Draco's trousers, stroking his rock-hard dick. Draco rested his head against the wall and groaned. Snape's hand felt amazing rubbing against him.

Snape quickly undid Draco's trousers and pulled them down, along with his boxers. He licked his lips as Draco juicy, thick hardness ws revealed to him. Snape gave the boy a quick suck, taking the shaft completely into his mouth until his head was up against the beautiful blonde pubic locks. Snape pulled his mouth upwards agonizingly slow and Draco dropped his hand down to his Professor's head to try and keep him there.

Snape bit down gently, his tongue licking over the bite mark and removed his mouth smirking up at his favoured student. "Like having your teacher suck your cock Draco?" He asked silkily, stroking Draco's cock gently. All Deaco could do was nod. "Well then. you'll like this a bit more." Snape got up off his knees and took Draco's wrist, leading him towards the table at the front of the room.

Using a quick _scourgify_ Snape cleaned the table free of dust and cob-webs. He then pushed Draco down onto the table, arms and legs spread. He used non-verbal magic in order for ropes to appear and tie Draco to the table. With Draco's legs spread, Snape was given a perfect view of the boy's delectable ass.

Snape moved towards Draco and ripped off his top, the buttons flying everywhere. He took in the sight of the boy, sixteen years old and already so toned and muscled. Snape felt himself get more erect looking at a virtually naked Draco.

He hadn't seen flesh so young in years and he was almost drooling at the sight. Draco was really a very handsome boy. He reminded Snape of his father at that age, but Lucius had been colder than Draco was.

Snape's erection was tenting his trousers, and he pressed his hand against himself to relieve some of the pressure. Getting his wand, he lubricated Draco's asshole, smirking as the boy whimpered and became harder, before inserting one finger into the tight space. Draco moaned loudly and arched his back, sliding Snape's finger deeper inside of the boy. Snape had really long fingers and he knew how to use them. He began to slide his finger in and out slowly, stretching the boy. As Draco relaxed more and became looser, Snape added another finger.

He began to move his fingers faster and Draco was moaning and trying to thrust his hips up and down trying to fuck himself on Snape's fingers. Snape just chuckled and rammed them into him faster. He used one hand to stroke Draco's dick, glad to see he was still hard and pre-cum was gathering on the tip of his cock. Snape moved his hand over the tip of Draco's cock, gathering the boy's pre-cum on his thumb and spreading it around his cock. He then brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it, groaning in pleasure. Even though the taste was rather salty and bitter it was still delicious.

Snape was still fingering Draco and removed his fingers slowly. Using his wand, he inserted the thick end first into the boy, grinning as Draco arched his back even more, and started to thrust his wand inside the boy, pounding him with it. His wand was thick and long, perfect to use on Draco before he slide his cock deep inside of the boy.

Snape started to thrust the wand into Draco's ass, listening to the boy cry out in pleasure. He shoved it as deep as he could into Draco's ass and then pulled it out almost all the way, before slamming it back in again. Draco's cock-head was leaking profusely, pre-cum running down his cock. Snape stopped fucking the boy with his wand and untied his tie, wrapping it securely around the base of Draco's cock, effectively not allowing him to cum. Draco groaned in frustration, but that was cut off quickly when Snape began to thrust his wand into him again.

Draco couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be fucked by his Professor, nor that his Professor was fucking him with his wand. Every time after tonight, Draco wouldn't be able to look at the wand the same way. He screamed when Snape hit something deep inside of him and was thankful that the tie was around his cock or he would have exploded into orgasm for sure. Snape repeated the movement and Draco screamed again. He didn't know what was making him feel so fantastic and he didn't care, so long as Snape kept hitting it he would be fine.

Snape kept jamming his wand against Draco's prostate, his cock never ceasing to strain the front of his pants. Draco's cock was a brilliant angry purple and the veins were sticking out. Snape leaned forwards and engulfed the boys cock once again, licking and sucking and biting. Draco was whimpering as Snape sucked his cock and then shoved his wand deeper inside of him, hitting that amazing place once more. Draco's breathing was labored and it was good to know that Snape wasn't so composed.

Finally Snape drew his mouth away from Draco's cock, and his wand out of Draco's ass. "Like that did you Draco? Judging by how tight your balls are you are close to cumming, am I right?" He smirked, his voice silky.

Draco could only nod. He knew that when the tie came undone he would cum everywhere. He wanted to feel Snape's cock inside his ass.

"It doesn't seem fair, does it, that I am the only one undressed. I want to see your body as well." Draco demanded, wanting Snape to be as naked as him.

Snape just smirked and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, his robe already hanging on the back of a chair. He got to the last button and un-wrapped his shirt revealing a pale torso, with definite muscle definition. Draco couldn't take his eyes off Snape's body. If he had of known that Snape was this delicious under his clothes, he would have went there a while ago. The only thing that distracted Draco was the sound of a zipper being undone.

Draco's eyes flew to where Snape's hands were, undoing his trousers and pulling them down. Snape wasn't wearing any pants or boxers, he was completely naked under his trousers. His penis was long and thick and erect. Draco had no idea how it was going to fit inside of him, but he was willing to let Snape try.

Snape moved closer to Draco, his cock bobbing slightly as he walked and he stopped when he was at Draco's head, cock a few centimeters away from Draco's mouth. Without being told, Draco lifted his head as far as he could and began to suck on Snape's cock. It was hard because he could only reach halfway as he was still tied up, but he tried his best to give Snape pleasure.

Draco swirled his tongue across the tip of Snape's cock, dipping it inside the small hole. He sucked hard on Snape's cock, trying to pull him closer. Snape groaned and walked forward a little, thrusting his cock deep down Draco's throat until he was all the way inside. Draco groaned around Snape's cock and his teeth grazed it. Snape rolled his hips, making his cock go deeper into the boys wet, warm mouth.

Snape pulled his cock out of Draco's mouth after he had sucked on it for a little bit and untied Draco. He helped the boy up and pressed his body against him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss once again. Walking forwards around the table, Snape led Draco to the front of the classroom and pressed him against the wall. Snape kept kissing Draco and begun rutting against him, their erections rubbing against each other and both of the men moaning.

Snape lifted one of Draco's legs up, wrapping it around his waist and thrusting his hips forward, dick grazing Draco's hole. Draco moaned and shifted his hips, wrapping his leg more securely around Snape's waist, his cock pressed between their bodies and Snape's dick grazing his ass. Snape moved one hand down to Draco's ass squeezing firmly and then placing his cock head at the entrance to Draco's tight hole.

"Are you ready Draco? Ready for your Professor's thick, juicy cock in your tight ass?" Snape murmured huskily into Draco's ear and before waiting for an answer he shoved his cock inside.

Draco cried out in pain mixed with pleasure. Snape was so very large and he was tight, but feeling himself being stretched open like that, Salazar it felt brilliant. Draco gripped Snape's shoulders tightly and begun thrusting down on his cock, not giving himself time to recover from the initial pain. Snape chuckled and put his arms on Draco's waist, slowing him down.

"Not so fast boy, don't want me to cum already." He laughed and picked Draco up, wrapping both of Draco's legs around his waist, cock still hilt-deep inside the boy's ass. Draco only moaned and whimpered as Snape begun to thrust gently, pushing him back into the wall. Draco had his hands on Snape's shoulders digging in tightly as Snape fucked his ass. This felt more amazing then his fingers, even better than his wand.

Snape shifted his hips slightly and began to thrust once more. He smirked as Draco whimpered and then thrust into him hard. Draco screamed again, Snape had hit his prostate. Snape began to move his hips in the same rhythm over again, to keep hitting Draco's prostate. Moving one hand from Draco's ass to in between their bodies, Snape began to rub Draco's dick. His tie was still wound around the base and Snape knew as soon as he let that go, Draco would cum everywhere.

Snape was pounding into Draco roughly, going faster each time and hitting his prostate. Draco was screaming Snape's name and obscenities, thrusting himself down on the cock penetrating him, wanting to cum badly. His ass kept gripping the cock, not wanting to let it leave his hole. Snape and Draco were both covered in sweat from the strenuous activity.

Snape's hand was getting rougher and rougher around Draco's cock, squeezing it tightly and pulling hard. This just made Draco scream louder. Snape was moaning loudly and grunting, knowing he was close to exploding in the boy's asshole.

Snape kept fucking Draco, but moved the hand on his cock down to the tie, unwinding it. Draco was gripping Snape's cock tightly deep inside of his ass as Snape undid the quickly fashioned cock-ring. With one last final thrust from Snape, hitting his prostate and burying himself even deeper inside the boy, Draco came. His white, sticky cum spewed forth from his cock, covering both men's chests and stomachs in his cum, and also covering Snape's hand. Draco's ass squeezed very tightly on Snape's cock and with an oath, Snape came, his cum quickly filling the boy.

Draco slumped forwards when his orgasm was over, panting heavily and spent. Snape kept stroking his cock and Draco moaned as he was very sensitive. Snape leaned against the boy once he had stopped cumming and smirked slightly. That had been a wonderful experience, and Snape knew that there would be more now.

Snape withdrew his cock from the boys ass with a satisfied sigh and watched as his cum run out of Draco's ass, down his thighs. Draco was covered in cum, both his and Snape's. Snape was covered in Draco's cum and catching the boy's eye, he swiped his thumb through a patch of it on his stomach and sucked it off, moaning.

Snape then looked around for his wand, spotting it on the table and scourgified himself, getting rid of the cum and sweat although the smell of sex remained. Draco never moved. Snape gathered up his clothes and got dressed before walking towards Draco again, getting his chin and tilting it up, Snape kissed him softly. When Draco tried to deepen the kiss, Snape pulled away.

"Be more careful next time, otherwise, I may have to discipline you again." Snape whispered into Draco's ear before pulling back and winking at the boy then heading for the door they had left unlocked throughout the whole encounter. Pulling it open, Snape walked out, utterly composed leaving a naked, sweat-and-cum covered, shocked Draco behind.


End file.
